


cliché

by heeeyacinth



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018), Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: #ChristmasFluff, #ConyoIlyong, #collegeau, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 01:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17091764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeeyacinth/pseuds/heeeyacinth
Summary: saying he was excited for their first christmas all together was an understatement.





	cliché

**Author's Note:**

> pls dont murder me if it sucks
> 
> Conyo Ilyong gives me life. Yes, Isabel and Tonio has three sons. 
> 
> Oh and prof!Pole and Miong, the rest are in college.

Goyo was thumping his feet to the rock rendition of "Deck the Hall's," his head bobbing up and down as he placed the last glittering blue poinsettia flower on their white Christmas tree. The male was assigned with finalizing the decorations for their noche buena tonight, saying he was excited for their first christmas all together was an understatement.

A few moments later kuya Julian would be home with the foods, he had to too cook in the girls dorm due to the fact that they ran out of cooking gas—Goyo knew that Julian just wanted to be with Dolores for the whole day and he was fine with that. Julian would bring the Nable-Jose girls and their home-made desserts. Felicidad would be tagging along with her endless amount of goodies. Ka Miong would be coming too, with sir Mabini? kuya Apolinario? He was confused as to what to call him outside campus. Enteng and Joven were assigned with drinks, knowing them, they'd probably bring a few buckets of mule, atleast two bottles of red wine, and maybe Joven would make his lovely hot chocolate with uber big marshmallows floating on it. His hot chocolate drink always made people feel better when they were down.

Humming to himself, Goyo took a seat on their living room couch as he opened his phone to message his kuya.

'Kuya, asan na kayo?'

He hit send as he waited patiently for their guests, unable to hide the grin forming on his lips.

"Pupunta kaya si Ilyong?" Goyo whispered to himself, "Sana naman."

Goyong has been courting the boy since second year college. It was now their fourth year, he's still waiting for Emilio's sweet 'yes' and will continue to until he'll finally have it. Two—going three, years of courting would be nothing compared to the happiness he'll feel when he can finally call Ilyong his.

The small 'ding' from the front door tore Goyo away from his reverie.

"Finally," he smiled as he opened the door.

"Goyong!" Julian's loud voice exclaimed, an equally wide grin was on his kuya's face and he loved it.

"Pasok na kayo, kanina ko pa kayo inaantay!" Goyo told them as they entered one by one. First, kuya Julian, holding paper bags with tupperwares inside them. Following him was a smiling Dolores. Remedios entered next, ever so beautiful and elegant, holding three boxes of what looked like cookies in one hand and a paper bag containing a tupperware with her mango float and tapioca with mangoes, smiling slightly but the excitement and joy were evident in her eyes. Then came Felicidad, she was sporting a huge grin, teeth and all. Feli held up both her hands showing Goyo the bags full of sweets.

"We're all getting toothaches tonight and no one will regret it!" Felicidad laughed to herself upon saying this. They went directly to the dining room to prepare for the feast for the night.

"Goyong!! Malapit na daw sila kuya Miong tsaka kuya Pole!" Felicidad yelled from the kitchen.

"Feli, love, alam mo minsan ang laki ng bunganga mo. Parang nakatira si Goyong sa kapit-bahay," he heard Remedios say and a chuckle followed.

"Wala yan sa ingay niyo tuwing gabi tapos akala niyo tulog na lahat," Dolores teased, "nakakalimutan niyo sigurong nasa kabilang silid lang ako."

Feli stuck her tongue out to her girlfriend's little sister and placed the desserts in the refrigerator. Goyong loved the three girls so much but he knew there was no need to be a protective brother-like figure to them, each could handle themselves well plus if all their genius were combined, well, sorry to anyone who ever dared cross their lines.

A car honked in their front yard, Goyong and Julian immediately ran out the door to greet their guests. Ka Miong parked first before stepping out of the car to assist sir Mabini(Goyong settled calling him sir for now).

Julian helped Miong settle Pole in his wheelchair. When Pole and Goyong's eyes met, the older man offered a small smile at the young boy and Goyong grinned at him.

"Merry Christmas po!" Julian and Goyong greeted the older men cheerfully.

"Merry Christmas, mga hijo," Miong started, "Salamat sa pag imbita sa amin, medyo malungkot na rin sa bahay namin ni kuya Pole niyo."

"Weh," Goyong teased, "Ka Miong gusto mo namang magkasama kayo palagi ni sir Mabini, eh."

Julian nodded in agreement as he gave a knowing smile while wiggling his eyebrows. Pole's cheeks were scarlet, he was smiling to himself, shaking his head while Miong simply laughed.

"Ikaw talagang bata ka, kahit kailan talaga." Miong continued laughing.

"Pole nalang, Goyong." They heard Mabini talk for the first time since arriving, "or anything na komportable ka. At, oo nga, maraming maraming salamat sa pag imbita ninyo sa amin. Sana'y nakadala kami ng kasiyahan sa aming pag dating. Miong! Yung mga regalo, please, mahal."

"Ay hala! Nag abala pa po kayo," Julian said, his hands going everywhere.

"Naku naku, huwag niyo na kaming bolahin. Alam naming gusto niyo ng mga regalo," Miong answered as he opened the trunk of their car and pulled out a huge eco bag containing gifts for each of the person present for tonight.

Pole slapped Miong's arm lightly once he was beside him, "Miong." He glared.

"Joke lang naman, mahal. Siyempre gusto naming makabigay sa inyo."

"Magandang gabi ho!" A soft voice greeted them, it belonged to none other than their soft Jovenito. They all looked at the couple that just arrived and exhanged a few hugs and greetings.

"Buti at naka abot kayo!" Goyong said.

"Siyempre naman! Tayong lahat para sa pasko? G na g!" Enteng raised a fist.

"Oh, siya hali na kayo," Julian guided the crowd inside their home.

"Nandito na sila Ka Miong tsaka sila Enteng!" Goyong announced once they were all gathered inside.

"Maligayang pasko, mga kuya!" Remedios greeted Miong and Pole with tight hugs and both men kissed her forehead in return.

"Maligayang pasko, hija." Pole smiled at his sister-in-law.

"Merry Christmas sa inyong lahat!" Enteng went around to give hugs and kisses.

A few more exchanges of greetings and they were all settled down at the dinner table. They were happily chatting and exhanging jokes as they passed the food around, filling their plates with heaps of adobo, fish fillet, ham and all other foods they could devour.

Enteng noticed that Goyong was evidently waiting for someone, he whispered this to Joven's ear and the other male whispered back saying, "Sigurado akong si kuya Ilyong yun."

A few minutes later, their chattering was disturbed by the 'ding' of the doorbell. Everyone saw Goyo's face light up in excitement.

"Ako na kukuha!" Goyo exclaimed, excitement lacing his voice.

"Naku naku naku!" Julian laughed, "Parang alam ko kung sino ineexpect ni Goyong."

Goyo smiled sheepishly at his kuya before running off to the front door. Everyone in the table laughed and a series of "ayiee's" were thrown around.

Opening the door with the brightest grin, Goyo was dismayed to only see the pizza delivery guy holding four boxes of pizza's.

"Hijo de puta," he whispered to himself.

"Ughm, hello po, Merry Christmas. Ito na po yung inorder niyo."

Goyo frowned deeply as he reached for his wallet.

"Ay bayad na po ito," the pizza guy said much to Goyo's surprise. He thought that maybe someone from the group ordered and paid for it earlier.

"Maligayang pasko, tsaka salamat." Goyo took the pizza and offered a smile at the guy before closing the door and heading back to the table.

"Sinong umorder ng pizza?" Goyong asked, frowning.

"Awwie, didn't open the door to the face you were expecting to see?" Remedios teased.

"Manahimik ka nga, Remy."

"Pero seryoso, sino umorder ng pizza? Isang malaking salamat!" Dolores uttered while opening one box, "Ooh! Hawaiian! My favorite!"

"Pineapple does not and never will belong on pizza." Julian fake rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, your just jealous I love pineapple on pizza more than I love you."

"Oof!! Burn." Joven commented, "Buti pa si Enteng at ako. We act mature and civil in these matters."

"Kuya Pole loves pineapple, Remedios and I love pineapple and that should settle this discussion," Felicidad said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Pole simply chuckled and asked Miong for a piece of hawaiian pizza to which the younger male gladly obliged.

"Alright, pero let's all concentrate on heartbroken Goyo right now," Enteng said.

"Poor kuya Goyong," said Joven.

Another 'ding' was heard and Goyo immediately ran to the door.

"Ay wow, umaasa pa rin." Miong chuckled.

Goyo opened the door once again but this time a familiar smiling face greeted him—it still was not Ilyong though.

"Merry Christmas kuya Goyo! Pinapadala po nina kuya!"

It was Angel Bernal, the youngest among the Bernal brothers from next door.

"Ay hala! Maligayang pasko, Angel! Wait lang kukuha ako ng mango float para sa inyo, ha?" Goyo said before ushering the boy inside.

"Oy guys! Nandito si Angel and he brought foooood!" Goyong announced.

"Uyyyy! Blessings! Salamat!" Julian stood up and hugged the young boy.

"Maligayang pasko po sa inyo!" Angel smiled brightly after greeting the table. Everyone answered with their own greeting while Goyong stole a container of mango float and gave it to Angel.

"Salamat po, kuya Goyo!"

"Hijo, 'di ba pwedeng dito nalang kayo ng mga kuya mo?" asked Miong.

"Sasabihin ko po kina kuya ang imbitasyon. Maraming salamat po uli!"

With that Angel was off. The rest of the people left on the table continued eating while sharing tales about the things they've done for the past year, reminiscing memories and laughing at stupidities. Goyo was noticeably quiet which led to another round of teasing.

"Tangina naman oh," the boy cursed but laughed anyway.

Once the food was almost finished and it was clear that no one was going to touch it anymore, they put the plates aside and decided to stay in the table to chat. Cleaning up could wait.

"Kumusta ang nanay at tatay mo, Jovenito?" Miong asked the bespectacled boy.

"Okay naman po daw yung Italya para sa kanila. Sayang po, hindi ako nakapunta para bisitahin si kuya Paco tsaka kuya Rusca." Joven pouted.

"Bitter pa kasi si mahal kasi ayaw ni nay Isabel at tay Tonio na sumunod siya sa mga kuya niya," Enteng butted in.

"Di kaya! Unfair naman kasi, dahil bunso ako trapped ako sa Pilipinas."

"Di ka naman trapped, hijo. Sigurado akong makakabakasyon ka doon. Di ka natitiis ng inay at itay mo," Pole interjected with a gentle smile.

"Oo nga! Tapos sabihin mo na rin kina tiya at tiyo na sama kami ni Goyong tsaka bebe labs ko." Julian winked, which led Dolores to flick her finger on his temple.

"Kami kaya ni Remy ang dapat dalhin ni Jovenito. Kami kaya nanay-nanayan niya kung wala sa nay Isa at tay Tonio," Felcidad said.

"Heh kayo," Enteng exclaimed, "ako lang ang dapat kasama ni Joven doon. Tsaka miss ko na rin sina kuya."

Goyong was content with listening to their little banters, but was he really? His thoughts kept straying to one certain boy.

Moments later they were cleaning up the table and Goyo volunteered to was the dishes as everyone else settled into the living room for Joven's hot choco and for the rest of the drinks they brought.

It was silent, except for the occasional burst of faint laughter from the living room. Goyo decided to play some tunes, there's a certain song he's been obsessing about because it reminds him of Ilyong.

The familiar, soothing melody started as Goyong let the faucet run. He was singing, too. The lyrics engraved in his mind.

_Kahit mawala ka pa_

_Hinding-hindi mawawala_

_Ang damdamin ko'y_

_Sa'yong-sa'yo_

Too busy with the task on hand—damn were there a lot of plates to wash—and too deep into the song, Goyo hadn't noticed someone was in the room with him.

Goyo had always been alert due to his ROTC trainings, but the boy who entered could also be silent and undetected when he wanted to be.

"Maligayang pasko, Gagoyo," Ilyong said with fondness, a hint of smile on his lips.

Poor Goyo was a bit surprised and couldn't help but jump a bit.

"Puñeta," the surprised male cursed. Even so, there was a grin—the one that made Ilyong's heart beat ten times faster—playing on his lips.

"Akala ko hindi ka na pupunta," Goyo added while wiping his wet hands on his jeans. He was unsure why he did it though, he just suddenly had to urge to touch Ilyong.

"Pasensya na, natagalan lang dahil kay kuya Andoy. Alam mo naman 'yun, masyadong protective."

"Huwag ka nga humingi ng pasensya." Goyo smiled and shook his head, "May pagkain pa sa ref, gusto mo? Tapusin ko lang to."

"Busog pa ako, Goyo. Maya nalang. Gusto mo ng tulong?"

"Bisita ka, Emilio. Tsaka kaya ko na to, para ka namang walang bilib sa'kin."

Ilyong rolled his eyes at this.

"Kahit kailan talaga, Gagoyo. Also, diba we agreed na hindi mo ako tatawagin by my real name?"

"Gusto ko."

"Whatever."

"Mahal kita." Goyo said out of the blue which earned him a gentle slap on the arm.

"Maya ka na nga mang landi, dios mio."

Goyo simply smiled and worked in silence as Ilyong observed him.

Seeing Goyo doing simple tasks was surreal for Ilyong, he was such a magnificent force. Of course he hated him at first, with him being mayabang, malandi, and whatnot. Through the years though, he had seen beyond that facade and loved Goyo, though he has never said it out loud.

_Not yet, atleast_. Maybe that changes tonight.

A few moments of silence, only the clinking of glass filled the air.

"Na enjoy niyo ba yung pizza?" Ilyong asked.

"Sa'yo pala galing 'yon? Halaka, nag away away dahil dun sa pineapple sa pizza." Goyong chuckled.

"Should've came earlier para nakita ko 'yon."

"Tapos na ako," Goyo announced after placing the last plate on the top cabinet.

"Tara punta tayo sa itaas?" Goyo asked

"Ha? Won't we miss out sa mga pinagagawa nila?"

"Sabay tayo sa kanila mamaya, promise."

"Sige na nga." Ilyong sighed. Secretly, he wanted it though. To be alone with Goyong.

The taller male took Ilyong's wrist and guided him through the stairs. They seem like two teenagers sneaking out to the night, trying to escape. The thought caused Ilyong to role his eyes at how cliché it was, a chuckle escaped his lips.

"Anong nakakatawa?" Goyo asked once they reached the top of the stairs.

"Wala. Ang cliché lang."

"Anong cliché? 'di tayo cliché noh."

Goyo brought Ilyong to the balcony, where they had a small table and some chairs that could be occupied by four people. The sky was in full view here and Goyo knew how Ilyong adored the stars.

"Cliché talaga." Ilyong clicked his tongue jokingly and took a chair, positioning it away from the table to face the balcony railing.

"Para full romance experience, kukuha ako ng banig. Wait lang."

Before Ilyong could protest, Goyo was already heading to, what Ilyong assumes to be, his room. He came back a few seconds later with a sleeping bag that was spread to it's full size.

Goyo placed the chair back to it's original place while Ilyong arranged the sleeping bag on the floor. Another few seconds and they were settled.

"So?" Ilyong started.

"So?" Goyo asked back.

"Ano ginagawa natin dito?" Ilyong raised his eyebrow.

"Wala, di pa pwedeng gusto lang kitang ma solo?" Goyo was back at it again with his playful smirk.

"Landi mo, Gagoyo. Ew." Ilyong rolled his eyes.

"Gusto mo naman." Goyo inched closer, closing the distance between them.

"As if," Ilyong scoffed.

They fell into comfortable silence after that. Goyo gazed up to the stars, a sincere and an oh-so-beautiful smile plastered on his lips. Ilyong couldn't help but stare.

'Putangina, it's now or never' Ilyong told himself, his heart pounding a million times faster in his chest, wanting to be set free. The words he'd been wanting to say was threatening to spill out of his mouth.

"Goyong?" he whispered.

That made Goyo's heart beat abnormally fast, too. The whisper, the intimacy, the way Ilyong said the nickname only people close to him called him. Ilyong had never called him 'Goyong' before. He willed his face to look calm and directed his eyes at Ilyong.

But Ilyong saw through his calm demeanor, Goyo has always had expressive eyes. He could see the shock in them.

" _Mahal kita, Goyong_ "

A beat.

Another.

Ilyong could see Goyo's eyes _water_.

" _Puñeta,_  ang sarap pakinggan." Goyo wiped the tears that were threatening to fall. Ilyong smiled softly at this sight of Goyo. Tender, raw, beautiful. Oh-so-beautiful.

"Say it again?"

Ilyong didn't. Instead he closed the remaining space between their faces and kissed Goyo tenderly, his right hand holding the other male's face while his left supported his own weight.

"Mahal kita." Ilyong whispered, breathily.

And that made Christmas for Goyo. He didn't need anymore presents from Santa tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> There are actually two songs that reminds Goyo of Ilyong:
> 
> •Crush Culture by Conan Gray  
> •Sa'yo by Munimuni(which is the song I used in this fic) 
> 
>  
> 
> THANK U FOR BEARING W ME. MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! I LOVE YALL!!!!!!! 🎉


End file.
